Equivocaciones
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: La vida de Sam no es lo que ella esperaba, pero está decidida a luchar por enmendar sus errores.


**EQUIVOCACIONES**

Autor: Macgirl

E-Mail: rda_

Subtemas: Sam/Pete, Angst, Sam/Jack.

Spoilers: La séptima temporada definitivamente, tal vez algo de la octava.

Renuncia: estos personajes no son míos, son de propiedad de la MGM, y por supuesto, de los actores que tan bien los encarnan para nosotros en la pantalla.

Publicado por primera vez en 2005

**Capitulo 1**

Fue un gran error.

Pero ahora es demasiado tarde ya, y debo vivir con las consecuencias de mi equivocación.

Todo esto empezó el día en que Pete me invitó a salir por primera vez, y me hizo sentir que por fin tendría algo de normalidad en mi vida.

Aunque me sentía bien a su lado, siempre supe que no lo amaría nunca en la forma que lo amo a él, a Jack.

Sin embargo ya me había decidido a olvidarme de lo que nunca podría tener y a rehacer mi vida de una u otra manera.

Sucedió todo el asunto con Daniel, y cuando yo se lo pedí, Jack no dudo en solicitar autorización para Pete en la base y así pude por fin compartir la naturaleza de lo que hacia con alguien de mi vida personal.

Entonces me encariñé con Pete, y después de un tiempo muy corto de conocerlo, él me pidió matrimonio.

Recuerdo lo tensos que fueron los días en que por alguna razón Pete llegó a la base, en especial, porque Jack intentaba alejarse de ahí, buscaba algo que hacer y hasta se ofrecía como acompañante en alguna misión fuera del planeta.

Yo siempre supe que él sentía algo especial por mi, lo dijo frente a la maquina detectora de zatarc aquella vez, es solo que… eso no era suficiente, al menos no en ese entonces.

Yo quería la sensación de sencillez y calma que creí recibir de Pete en esos días. Por eso cometí lo que sería el principio de una gran cadena de errores, y acepté casarme con él.

Al poco tiempo de casados, Jack empezó a salir con alguien, y para ese entonces, Pete comenzó a insistir con el tema de los hijos.

Supongo que una cosa empujó a la otra, y en un momento de estupidez, dejé de cuidarme para poder darle gusto a Pete, entonces quedé embarazada.

Se que Daniel se lo contó de la mejor manera posible a Jack, yo se lo pedí, porque no fui capaz de hacerlo, no después de escucharle decir que su reciente novia lo había dejado porque él en realidad no la quería.

Después de eso las cosas entre Jack y yo nunca volvieron a ser las mismas, a pesar de que vino a mi y me felicitó muchísimo por mi bebé.

Entonces no lo pensé dos veces, y pedí mi traslado.

La verdad es que en la base hubiese podido seguir trabajando, fuera del SG1 y en la sección del laboratorio, sin viajes ni posibles riesgos.

Pero eso no me importaba ya para nada, no si tenía que ver a Jack esquivarme la mirada y alejarse de mi presencia.

Pronto estuve trabajando de vuelta en el Pentágono, lejos de mis amigos y de lo que era hasta esos días, mi familia, pero al lado de Pete y eso consolaba un poco mis preocupaciones.

Desde aquel último día en la base, no he vuelto a ver a Jack. Daniel y Teal'c vinieron un par de veces, llaman o mandan un e-mail de vez en cuando, pero él no volvió a dirigirme la palabra y yo a decir verdad, no intenté que lo hiciera.

Ese fue otro de mis grandes errores.

Nunca debía alejarme de aquellos que alguna vez fueron capaces de arriesgar hasta su vida por mantenerme a salvo a mí. Nunca debí hacerlo.

Estando en Washington, tuvo a mi hijo, un hermoso varón al que llamamos Kevin.

Y fue ahí cuando todo se volvió un infierno.

Porque Pete, la verdad sea dicha, se preocupó mucho por mi durante el embarazo, pero, a los pocos días que nació el bebé, cambió por completo y de una forma casi aterrorizante.

Empezó a molestarse por el llanto de Kevin, en las noches especialmente, luego de unos días empezó a desentenderse de él, nunca tenía tiempo ni ganas algunas de ayudarme con su cuidado.

Cada vez actuaba más agresivo, empezó a molestarse porque no le dedicaba suficiente tiempo a él, o porque siempre estaba cansada. ¡Como no iba yo a estar agotada, si él no me ayudaba en nada!

Discutíamos todo el tiempo, por cualquier cosa, incluso llegó a romper un par de platos, sin embargo, yo me decía a mi misma que estaba bajo mucha tensión en el trabajo, que podíamos seguir intentándolo, por el bien de Kevin, que necesitaba un padre.

Hasta una noche, en la que decidió que yo debía cumplir con mis obligaciones como su esposa, sin importar si quería hacerlo o no.

No perdí mí tiempo siendo entrenada como oficial de la fuerza área, y ciertamente me resultó ser muy útil, pero no pude evitar ser tomada por sorpresa, al menos al principio, y fue así como tuve que forcejear con él hasta que se fue, salió de la casa azotando la puerta y no regresó en el resto de la noche.

Lo supe entonces, claro como el día, que no podía seguir estando a su lado y que estaba loca si esa era la clase de padre que quería para mi hijo, quien ya casi cumpliría 18 meses.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue acudir a Mark, mi hermano no me negaría su ayuda sin importar lo buen amigo de Pete que fuera, recordé entonces que él y su familia irían de vacaciones por al menos un mes. Mi padre quedaba descartado también porque yo no tenía forma de comunicarme con él.

Entonces empaqué mis cosas, tan solo las necesarias, tomé a Kevin y salimos en mi auto hacia el aeropuerto, rumbo a Colorado Springs, donde podría encontrar a mi única familia además de mi hermano y mi padre.

Cuando ya iba llegando, Pete me llamó a mi teléfono celular, muy molesto, amenazándome de la peor manera, diciéndome que no me liberaría de él tan fácil.

Colgué temiendo lo peor, y deseando estar cuanto antes adentro del único lugar seguro que se me ocurría, especialmente porque estaba diseñado así, como uno de los más seguros de toda la nación.

* * *

Después de un agotador viaje, tanto físico como mental, tomé la decisión de contactar a Daniel primero.

Así que buscando en mis números memorizados, marqué a su casa, ansiando encontrarlo ahí y no tener que buscarlo en la base.

Después de un par de timbres, pude oír su máquina contestadora, y maldije en silencio mi suerte.

Decidí que si tenía que ir a la base, no llevaría a Kevin. Ese definitivamente no es lugar para un bebé, y así lo especifican las regulaciones, aunque estoy segura que se habría hecho una excepción si yo lo solicitaba.

Busqué entonces a una amiga mía, una que me aseguré de recordar, Pete no conocía, Melissa Jennins, una ex oficial de la fuerza área, que ahora se dedica a la psicología pediátrica, y a quien yo conocí cuando trataba a Cassandra, poco tiempo después de que Janet la adoptara.

Una mujer muy amable y profesional, que atendía una pequeña guardería para los hijos de las mujeres militares en la base área cercana, al igual que en el SGC y que además conocía personalmente al General Hammond.

Melissa me reconoció enseguida, y me saludó muy efusivamente. Sin darle muchos detalles, le pedí que cuidara a mi hijo, ya que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, y me fui indicándole que nadie más que yo podría venir a buscarlo, por ningún motivo, en especial su padre.

Salí, hace un par de minutos, y ahora voy rumbo a un lugar que guarda algunos de mis mejores recuerdos, y a las que son ahora las únicas personas que podrían ayudarme a solucionar mi desastrosa vida.

**Capitulo 2**

He llegado a la entrada, dejo el auto en el parqueadero y camino hasta la caseta de registro de huéspedes.

El soldado que hace guardia ha de ser nuevo, porque ni yo lo conozco ni él tiene idea de quien soy, o al menos solía ser.

- Buenas tardes soldado -

- Buenas tardes señora, en que puedo ayudarle -

- Necesito hablar con el Doctor Daniel Jackson, es urgente -

- Lo siento, pero no puedo autorizarla para seguir, ¿el Doctor Jackson la está esperando? -

Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, recuerdo lo fácil que era entrar en este lugar cuando aún era la Mayor Carter.

- Escuche soldado, haga una llamada y avise que Samantha Carter está buscando al Doctor Jackson, o en su defecto, al General Hammond, es algo importante, pero es necesario que solo ellos sepan de mi presencia -

- Un momento señora - lo veo retirarse un poco a tomar el teléfono para llamar a la extensión interna.

Después de hablar con alguien, y esperar un poco, me indica que puedo pasar, y me coloca en la chaqueta un gafete de visitante, con el número de autorización que necesitaré para bajar hasta allá.

Sigo adelante acompañada de otro soldado, otro muchacho demasiado joven para conocerlo, tomo el elevador y sin esperar, marco el nivel 18, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Esto causa la mirada extraña del joven soldado.

- Soy Mayor retirada - le explico con paciencia - solía trabajar aquí -

El soldado parece asustado, y la verdad no lo culpo, porque los que trabajan aquí son, por decirlo de alguna manera, diferentes.

El resto del viaje transcurre en silencio, hasta que llegamos al nivel donde se encuentra la oficina de Daniel.

Ahora que veo abrirse las puertas, me doy cuenta que no solo Daniel suele circular por estos corredores. Podría encontrarme a Jack en cualquier momento y no me gustaría pasar por el mal rato de que me sea indiferente.

Me armo de valor, respiro profundo y salgo del elevador y camino detrás del soldado, mirando con cuidado a mí alrededor. No veo a nadie conocido aún.

Hemos llegado a la oficina de Daniel, la puerta está abierta, miró hacia el interior.

- Doctor Jackson - el soldado me anuncia.

Daniel, que estaba buscando algo dentro de un cajón, se gira asombrado y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Sam! - corre hacia mi, y me abraza con fuerza por la cintura.

- Hola Daniel - le digo sonriendo y le devuelvo el abrazo.

Me suelta y se aleja para verme, entonces nota que el soldado aún sigue en la puerta.

- Eso es todo - le dice y el muchacho asiente con la cabeza y se va.

- Sigue Sam - yo entró y Daniel cierra la puerta de la oficina.

Ahora que lo veo, siento de repente unas ganas incontenibles de llorar. Y creo que se ha dado cuenta, porque se acerca a mí despacio con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí en Colorado? ¿Qué sucede Sam? -

No puedo aguantarme más y se me salen las lágrimas. Daniel se acerca y me abraza. Durante unos cuantos minutos me sostiene ahí, en un abrazo que arrulla mi pobre alma adolorida. Lo siento como si fuera más que un amigo, un hermano.

- Me estás asustando Sam… -

- Tengo problemas… es Pete… -

Daniel me separa de sus brazos y me lleva hasta una de sus sillas, me alcanza un pañuelo desechable de esos que él siempre tiene en cantidad.

Me intento calmar un poco, respiro profundo y empiezo a contarle la razón por la que estoy aquí.

- Hemos tenido muchos problema Daniel, él no es la persona amable y cariñosa con la que me casé, ahora es… agresivo - lo miro intentando que comprenda lo que no quiero tener que decir con palabras porque me duele aceptar.

Daniel me mira asombrado, y empiezo a notar la ira en sus ojos. Es fácil leer en él sus sentimientos, su rostro es un libro abierto, al menos para quienes lo conocemos bien.

- Sam… ¿Dónde está tu hijo? - me pregunta preocupado

- Kevin está bien Daniel, está en casa de una amiga aquí en Colorado, lo traje conmigo, pero Pete debe estar buscándonos… - agacho la mirada para evitar un nuevo torrente de lágrimas - no pude soportarlo más, y Mark no está en el país así que.. -

Daniel no me deja terminar, con un gesto de su mano acaricia mi mejilla.

- No te preocupes Sam, nada te pasará aquí, iremos por Kevin, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros… -

- ¡No Daniel! - Digo rápidamente - No quiero que nadie más sepa de esto, por favor, en especial Jack… - lo miro suplicándole que comprenda y me ayude a mantener esto entre los dos.

- Bueno, pero igual él aún está en la enfermería y no creo que pueda… -

- ¡¿Qué?! - lo interrumpo sobresaltada - ¿Qué le sucedió? -

Daniel me mira y sonríe resignado al saber que no podrá terminar una sola idea completa.

- Hace una semana fuimos a explorar a un lugar supuestamente tranquilo PX4- 352 y el teniente Anders resbaló mientras subíamos a un risco para ver mejor la zona, Jack tuvo que bajar para ayudarlo, y ambos terminaron en la enfermería, Anders con una pierna rota y Jack apenas con una costilla fracturada y algunas cortadas en los brazos. -

- ¡Pero una costilla fracturada tarda meses en sanar Daniel, y es una lesión dolorosa! -

- Lo se Sam, pero ya lo conoces, lo darán de alta hoy, pero nos han dejado tiempo libre para que descanse por lo menos un mes más, él ha insistido en seguir trabajando, pero el General no cedió, está preocupado por él… - Daniel parece darse cuenta que no debió haber dicho esto último.

- ¿Preocupado por qué? - no lo dejaré escapar con este asunto a medias, porque ya tengo una muy mala sensación.

- Porque… - Se pasa la mano nerviosamente por el cabello - está demasiado obsesionado con el trabajo, casi no sale de aquí, no descansa, incluso ha empezado a entrenar durante horas en el gimnasio - suspira derrotado.

Nos hemos quedado los dos en silencio por un momento. La verdad es, que no se que decirle. Me entristece pensar que Jack no tenga mayores razones para salir de la base cuando llega de una misión, recuerdo el sentimiento y eso me hace sentirme aún peor.

- Sam, te ayudaré, pero debemos poner al tanto al General Hammond, no puedo simplemente ocultarle que estás aquí - Dice retomando de nuevo la razón por la que vine.

- Muy bien, entonces habla con el General, pero no le des detalles Daniel, por favor - le suplico con la mirada - dile que estoy aquí por que necesito tu ayuda con algo, y pídele que no le diga nada a Jack todavía… quiero tener tiempo para solucionar esto de alguna manera antes de tener que hablar con él - Daniel parece despistado, pero está muy lejos de serlo.

- Sam, yo se que ustedes dos quedaron, bueno…algo distanciados cuando te fuiste - me mira con ternura y sonríe un poco - pero creeme cuando te digo que Jack nunca estuvo enojado contigo, al contrario, siempre pensó que algún día vendrías a visitarnos -

Me siento como una desagradecida. Ahora me doy cuenta que fui yo quien tomó la decisión de alejarme de ellos y que por más que les alegrara mi felicidad, tendrían todo el derecho a sentirse abandonados.

Agacho la cabeza - Lo siento Daniel, debí mantenerme en contacto, no fue muy amable de mi parte con ustedes… -

Otra equivocación más para mi lista. Para ser tan lista he manejado mi vida con gran estupidez.

- No importa ya Sam, escucha hablaré con el General, espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? - Asiento con la cabeza y Daniel sale, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**Capitulo 3**

Camino por la oficina de Daniel. Voy observando los artefactos nuevos que tiene por todos lados, los libros y textos que está traduciendo.

Cómo extraño esos momentos únicos estando en la base, cuando cualquiera podría aburrirse, mientras que Daniel y yo analizábamos, sin detenernos, nuestros últimos descubrimientos hasta que… llegaba Jack y nos mandaba a descansar, sonriendo al vernos reclamarle, pero ganando como siempre.

Que días aquellos en que me sentía capaz de enfrentarme a la galaxia entera, porque mis amigos estaban a mi lado, porque mi equipo me protegía sin dudarlo.

Ahora apenas y puedo evitar echarme a llorar aquí mismo. Siento que soy apenas una sombra de lo era en ese entonces.

- Daniel por fin logré que me… - un sonido brusco en la puerta me asusta.

Jack acaba de entrar. Abrió la puerta, obviamente buscando a Daniel, y por su expresión se que cualquier cosa esperaba, menos encontrarse aquí conmigo.

Me mira sin decir palabra, tiene la boca abierta. Además puedo ver varios rasguños en su rostro y manos.

Me siento terrible al verlo herido así. Y es estúpido, porque en realidad nada hay que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que si aún fuera yo parte del grupo, Jack estaría intacto. Ese solía ser mi trabajo la mayor parte de las veces.

Se acabó mi tiempo. Es hora de enfrentarme a mis errores del pasado.

- Hola Coronel - digo apenas en un hilo de voz mientras intento sonreírle.

Está asombrado, bueno, mas bien lo describiría como en shock. Es muy raro verlo sin palabras.

Se repone, y me mira muy seriamente. Me parte el corazón verlo así. Una verdadera expresión de disgusto cruza por sus ojos ahora.

- Samantha - su saludo se siente frío, alejado, casi nunca le oí usar mi nombre completo así como ahora lo hace.

Siento que mis lágrimas amenazan con salirse de nuevo. Intento controlarme, pero se que no lo lograré si continuo mirando a Jack, así que mejor desvío mi mirada hacia uno de los artefactos de Daniel.

Jack se acerca despacio, puedo verlo de reojo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - me pregunta algo temeroso. Su actitud ligeramente cambiada, como lógica reacción de mi forma de actuar.

No confío en mi voz, así que tan solo levanto la mirada y me encuentro con la suya.

- Yo… voy de paso por la ciudad y… vine a saludar, señor -

No puedo creer que haya dicho semejante estupidez, ni yo misma me creo esa excusa, además, ¿Por qué le digo señor si hace mucho ya que no estoy dentro de la fuerza aérea?

Tengo que salir de aquí, porque él empieza a mirarme con extrañeza.

Me levanto de la silla, pero Jack no se ha movido ni un solo milímetro.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - me pregunta muy seriamente pero sonando menos amenazante que al comienzo.

- Bien - No puedo decirle más. No sin arriesgarme a que me escuche sollozar.

Esta situación es realmente ridícula.

- Iré por Daniel… - me levanto con la intención de salir de esta habitación.

Su presencia me trae tantos recuerdos hermosos, pero a la vez su frialdad encoge mi pobre y maltratado corazón.

Camino rápidamente tratando de esquivarlo, de rodearlo, pero al pasar por su lado siento que me toma rápidamente del brazo con muy poca fuerza.

- ¡Ouch! - un quejido abandona mi garganta antes de que pueda contenerlo. Jack me ha tomado por el lugar exacto del brazo en donde Pete me lastimó hace unas cuantas horas. Me suelta instantáneamente.

Jack podrá estar enojado conmigo, pero no es ningún tonto.

Yo me acaricio de forma protectora mi propio brazo, es un acto reflejo. Y él me mira muy preocupado.

Las sombras de rencor que podía ver hasta hace tan solo segundos, ahora se convierten en destellos de compasión y ternura.

- Sam… - me llama por mi nombre, mientras toma con mucho cuidado mi brazo, intentando ver que es lo que me causó esa reacción. - ¿qué te sucede? - me dice con mucha suavidad, mientras yo intento rechazarlo, pero la verdad es, que ya no tengo fuerzas.

Jack extiende mi brazo y levanta un poco la tela de la blusa, dejando al descubierto una marca, tres franjas, que ahora empiezan a tornarse moradas, y que sin lugar a dudas tiene la forma de una mano. Me mira aterrado buscando una explicación.

- Oh Jack… - mi voz entrecortada y apenas en un susurro, da paso al gran caudal de lágrimas silenciosas que esperaban por salir desde hace rato. Bajo la mirada, no puedo enfrentarlo ahora, no así.

- Ven acá - aún no le he dicho nada, pero de alguna manera él lo sabe y como si el tiempo no hubiese avanzado, me atrae hacia él, y me envuelve entre sus brazos.

Llevo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

¡Dios mío! ¡¿En que momento pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de él?!

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo después de un par de minutos, no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlas ya, por más que quisiera. Mi dolor, el de mi alma, poco a poco va cediendo, mientras Jack me arrulla y acaricia mi cabello.

- Sam ya hablé con… -

Daniel entra a la oficina y queda asombrado con lo que ve. Ahora noto que Jack dejó la puerta abierta.

Ya no tengo porque ocultarme, ni mis sentimientos, así que me quedo tal y como estoy. Jack apenas gira la cabeza que tenía apoyada en la mía para ver a Daniel.

Quien por cierto se ha quedado con la boca abierta, en una de sus clásicas expresiones. La situación en otro contexto podría ser incluso cómica.

- Jack… yo…eh… -

- Daniel - Jack le habla con seriedad fingida - asumo que pensabas contarme que Sam estaba aquí… -

No puedo dejarlo solo con todo el problema, así que interrumpo a Jack antes de que continúe y levanto un poco la cabeza para verlo, aunque el mantiene sus brazos alrededor mío y yo no me alejo mucho de su cuerpo.

- Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada Jack, además, acabo de llegar a la ciudad -

Daniel hace un pequeño gesto al notar que nos hemos llamado por nuestros primeros nombres. Después de todo, aunque nuestros rangos ya no aplican, la costumbre es difícil de vencer.

- ¿Hoy? - dice Jack, tratando de ignorar un poco la idea de que él no debería saber de mi presencia, porque yo no se lo quería decir y afloja un poco su abrazo.

- Si, yo vine… - me detengo un segundo a pensar en lo que diré, miro a Daniel y puedo ver lo incomodo que está, aún de pie frente a la puerta.

Jack ha sentido lo mismo que yo, porque me suelta despacio y me acompaña hasta la silla.

- Mejor sigue Daniel, y cierra la puerta -

Jack acerca una silla a donde yo estoy y Daniel se sienta sobre su mesa de trabajo.

- Sam, yo creo que Jack merece saberlo todo - me dice Daniel un poco triste al recordar la razón de mi súbita visita.

Tiene razón. - De acuerdo - le digo a Jack mirándolo mientras se impacienta a cada segundo - tengo problemas con Pete… -

Jack se levanta de la silla y con rabia en sus ojos me interrumpe - ¡Ese maldito te lastimó!, ¿¡Fue él Sam!? - se que trata de controlarse pero después de haber visto las marcas en mi brazo comprendo su reacción.

Daniel me mira ahora intrigado, no entiende que sucede o porqué Jack dice eso.

- Si - digo en un susurro - discutimos y… -

Jack se lleva la mano a la cabeza, y se agarra el poco cabello gris que tiene, en un desesperado intento de calmarse.

- Lo mataré - dice entre dientes, mientras camina de un lado al otro como un felino enjaulado - con mis propias manos yo… -

- No Jack, no lo harás - le digo levantándome y acercándome a él.

- Pero Sam… - Nuestras miradas se cruzan, sus ojos café chocolate me miran intensamente.

- Sam tiene razón Jack, esa no es la forma - interrumpe Daniel, siempre intentando mediar en los problemas.

- De acuerdo, pero… - se detiene a mitad de la frase, y su mirada denota que acaba de caer en cuenta de algo muy importante - ¿Sam, dónde está tu bebé? - me pregunta desesperado y asustado.

Lo sabía, está pensando lo mismo que Daniel hace un rato.

- Está bien, lo dejé donde una amiga aquí en la ciudad -

Jack suspira aliviado al ver que no todo está tan mal como él llegó a creer.

- Será mejor que pensemos en algo - dice Daniel - porque no creo que Pete se demore en venir a buscarte aquí Sam -

- Lo estaremos esperando, y cuando intente hacer algo, pues estará en problemas, me aseguraré de eso - me dice Jack tomándome la mano y apretando un poco mis dedos entre los suyos para darme seguridad en sus palabras.

- Gracias - digo yo miro primero a Daniel y luego a Jack - sabía que podía contar con ustedes, incluso después de tanto tiempo, gracias -

- Ni que lo digas Sam, sabes que eres parte de nuestra familia - me dice Daniel sonriendo - ahora, creo que debemos pasar a la oficina del General, eso venía a decirte Sam cuando… - Daniel gesticula con las manos indicándonos a Jack y a mi, que por cierto, aún seguimos tomados de la mano. Es tranquilizante poder ver comportarse a mi amigo de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía cuando trataba de explicar alguno de sus hallazgos, es como si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado tanto.

- Entonces el General quiere verme… - le digo yo intentando encausarlo en lo que estaba diciendo primero.

- Si, dijo que podemos contar con él, aunque no le di mayores detalles tan solo le dije que tenías algunos problemas personales, por eso quiere hablar contigo -

- Muy bien, entonces vayamos con el General - le respondo con seguridad - así podemos ver que haremos luego -

Jack suelta mi mano y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que yo siga primero.

Camino entre los dos, de nuevo por los corredores de la base.

**Capitulo 4**

El viaje hasta aquí ha sido de lo mas extraño.

A lo largo de los corredores nos hemos cruzado con varios conocidos, algunos me han saludado muy efusivamente, como Siler, y otros apenas nos han observado de lejos.

Supongo que en pocas horas la base entera sabrá de mi presencia.

Jack se detiene frente a la puerta del General, me mira y yo le indico sonriendo que sea él quien toque. Así lo hace y después de un par de segundos escuchamos al General Hammond llamándonos adentro.

- ¡Sam!, adelante… - el General Hammond se pone de pie al vernos entrar, y se acerca a darme la mano con mucho cariño, como gran amigo de mi padre, él me conoció desde pequeña y siempre me tuvo mucho apreció.

- General Hammond, es un placer verlo de nuevo - y lo digo en serio, siento una alegría que no sentía desde hace meses.

- Siéntate Sam - me dice volviendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio - Coronel, Doctor, sigan y cierren la puerta -

Daniel y yo nos hemos sentado, pero Jack prefiere quedarse de pie, detrás de nosotros.

Lo siento algo incomodo, tenso. Se que está pensando en las distintas posibilidades que tendremos que afrontar cuando nos enfrentemos a Pete, yo también las he pensado. - Sam, cuéntame lo que sucede - me dice el General en un tono muy amable, casi paternal.

Daniel me da una mirada de apoyo y quisiera poder ver más de cerca a Jack, porque no puedo ver su rostro desde esta posición.

Suspiro ligeramente antes de empezar a hablar. El General es como un padre para mi, y me siento incomoda de tener que traerle mis problemas personales, de tener que pedirle que me ayude a arreglar mis errores.

- General, desde hace un tiempo tengo problemas con Pete y bueno, hemos discutido y yo… necesito protección, quiero evitar que algo pudiera sucedernos a mi hijo y a mi… -

El General me observa seriamente sin decir nada, esperando a que continúe explicando.

- Daniel y Jack me han ofrecido su ayuda, pero necesitamos que usted los autorice y los releve de sus labores por un tiempo, señor -

El General mira a Daniel, quien parece suplicarle con la mirada. Luego mira a Jack, y yo giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo hacerle un gesto como el que suele usar para salirse con la suya.

- De acuerdo, Coronel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson - les dice mirándolos - pueden disponer del tiempo necesario para asegurarse que Samantha y su hijo estarán a salvo de cualquier problema - ahora me mira a mi y sonríe levemente - ¿Quieres que contactemos a Jacob? -

- No señor, por ahora no es necesario - le respondo esperando que, en realidad, no sea necesario hacerlo.

- Bien, pero quiero que por favor hagas las cosas de la mejor manera, la ley tiene herramientas para ayudarte - yo apenas y puedo asentir con la cabeza, me emociona ver lo mucho que este hombre me aprecia - si necesitas cualquier cosa tan solo avísame -

- Si señor, muchas gracias -

Me pongo de pie al mismo tiempo que el General me acompaña hasta la puerta, seguido de Daniel y Jack.

- Coronel - detiene a Jack después de que nosotros pasamos y antes de que él salga de la oficina - Cuídelos, lo hago responsable de su seguridad - le dice en ese tono de orden tan característico de él, porque suena más como a una advertencia de un padre que a la de un General.

- Con mi vida, señor - le responde Jack muy seriamente.

Se acerca a mí y me sonríe. Se que lo que acaba de decirle al General Hammond es innecesario, porque no podría ser de otra manera con Jack O'Neill.

* * *

- Nos vemos en la salida en quince minutos - dice Daniel mientras se separa de nosotros con rumbo a su habitación.

- De acuerdo - respondemos Jack y yo al mismo tiempo, causándole a Daniel una ligera sonrisa mientras se aleja.

Los dos nos quedamos de pie en la mitad del corredor, viéndolo por un segundo. Entonces Jack habla, apenas en un susurro.

- Voy por mis cosas Sam… - duda un poco al continuar hablando - ¿me acompañas? -

- De acuerdo -

Caminamos por los corredores, hasta el elevador. Está vacío y al subir en él, una nueva oleada de recuerdos llega a mí.

- Debemos ir primero por Kevin - digo mientras nos acercamos a la habitación de Jack.

- Muy bien, luego iremos a mi casa... ¿te parece Sam? - me pregunta mientras abre la puerta y se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Esto es algo muy difícil. Porque he estado pensando en una estrategia para enfrentarme a Pete con un mínimo riesgo, hacerle entender que ya no quiero estar más con él. Y que por favor se aleje de mí y de Kevin.

Sigo y sin pensarlo dos veces me siento en el borde de la cama, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

Me sorprender ver que no es mucho lo que ha cambiado su habitación tampoco.

- Tengo que hablar con él, pero no podría hacerlo sola… necesito que entienda que no puedo volver a su lado… - Jack me mira mientras continua empacando algunas de sus cosas en un pequeño morral de viaje y se que está esperando a que yo hable con calma, a que diga lo que quiera decirle.

- No se como pude equivocarme así… yo… debí darme más tiempo para conocerlo… tal vez de esa manera algo me hubiera indicado que no estaba siendo del todo sincero conmigo… - siento que mi voz empieza a traicionarme de nuevo y no quiero terminar llorando otra vez, así que tomo un respiro y agacho la cabeza.

Jack se ha detenido. Y se acerca a mi despacio, se sienta a mi lado en la cama, entre sus manos aún tiene una de sus gorras favoritas que estaba empacando.

- Sam, ya no vale la pena pensar en todos los hubiese y tal vez, ya no se puede cambiar lo hecho. - entonces Jack deja la gorra en la cama, y toma suavemente mi mano, apenas rozando mis dedos con los suyos.

- Tienes razón - le respondo en un susurro - ya no vale la pena, él no lo merece… - y me seco con la mano que tengo libre un par de lágrimas que amenazan con caer, más por impotencia y angustia que por tristeza.

- Sam… ¿todavía lo amas? -

Su pregunta me ha dejado asombrada, y no porque no sepa que contestarle, eso lo tengo más que claro, sino más bien porque no es algo que Jack O'Neill suela hacer fácilmente, los asuntos personales para él, son muy íntimos como para hablarlos abiertamente.

- Yo… no se si en realidad alguna vez lo amé… - apenas y me he escuchado yo misma, mi voz es tan solo un hilo delgado - creí que era la persona indicada, creí que podía hacer una vida a su lado… yo… me equivoqué… -

Puedo sentir su mirada y levanto mis ojos hasta encontrarme con los suyos.

Acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, secando una lágrima que no pude contener como quería.

Una suave y calida sensación me recorre al sentir el roce de su piel en mi rostro.

- No te atormentes con esto Sam, ya verás que de ahora en adelante las cosas mejorarán, puede contar conmigo y lo sabes -

- Gracias Jack… - y diciendo esto hago lo que he querido hacer por tantos años, y que ahora ya no tengo motivos para evitar hacer. Besar al Coronel O'Neill.

Llevo mi mano a su mejilla y mientras me acerco un poco a él, puedo sentir su nerviosismo. Yo también se que este no es el mejor momento, pero en realidad lo necesito.

Me mira por un último instante y me sonríe segundos antes de que sus labios toquen los míos.

Es un beso muy corto, cariñoso y delicado. Pero puedo sentir una chispa de corriente atravesando en este preciso momento por mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. ¡Por fin lo he besado!

- Gracias - me dice susurrando mientras nos alejamos un poco - gracias por volver -

- Gracias a ti por recibirme, perdóname por ser tan idiota Jack, lo siento, nunca debí haberme ido… -

Jack me devuelve la sonrisa y acaricia mi rostro de nuevo, siguiendo hacia mi nuca, pero suavemente aleja su mano y toma otra vez su gorra.

- ¿Te parece si seguimos esta charla en casa? - me pregunta aún sonriéndome.

- De acuerdo - respondo devolviendo la sonrisa -

Se pone de pie, toma un par de cosas más y cierra su morral.

- Listo, vamos - me dice Jack, y los dos salimos a encontrarnos con Daniel.

**Capitulo 5**

Daniel toma su auto y Jack y yo nos vamos en la camioneta.

Al llegar donde Melissa nos aseguramos primero de verificar el perímetro, después de que Daniel y Jack su ubican estratégicamente afuera de la edificación, yo entro a buscar a Kevin.

Melissa ha sido muy amable, me dice que mi hijo ha dormido tranquilamente y que acaba de tomar su biberón.

Me tranquiliza saber que al menos para él, las cosas han transcurrido con calma.

Le agradezco por su ayuda y nos despedimos, esperando poder reunirnos de nuevo bajo mejores condiciones.

Salgo y veo a Jack vigilante, a un lado de la entrada.

- Jack - digo acercándome y viéndolo sonreír alegremente - te presento a mi hijo Kevin - Kevin sonríe al ver a Jack.

- Hola amiguito - le dice Jack acariciando su cabecita con apenas un poco de cabello rubio - es un gusto poder conocerte, veo que eres tan apuesto como tu mami -

No puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme frente a este comentario.

Daniel se acerca y nos observa sonriente. Ambos sabemos que a Jack le encantan los niños, y Kevin parece presentirlo también, por que extiende sus brazos para tomar la gorra de Jack y él sin dudarlo se la quita y se la entrega.

Todos sonreímos al ver al pequeñito con la gorra negra puesta, y para mi sorpresa, se la ha dejado sin molestarse.

- Kevin, nos vamos a pasear con Jack y con Daniel -

Entonces Daniel lo saluda y Kevin al verlo sonríe haciendo una serie de ruidos y murmullos como si estuviera hablándole.

A Daniel parece reconocerlo, porque ya lo había visto antes, durante una corta visita que él y Teal'c me hicieron hace unos cuantos meses.

Volvemos a subir a la camioneta y Daniel nos sigue en su auto.

Después de un rato de viaje silencioso, puedo sentir que Jack está muy incomodo.

- Sam - me dice por fin Jack mientras conduce - sabes que no puedes prohibirle ver a su hijo, tiene derechos como cualquier padre -

Jack no aparta la vista del camino más que por un segundo mientras espera mi respuesta.

- Lo se, pero espero que comprenda que no es capaz de cuidarlo como para llevárselo con él - le respondo sintiendo un escalofrió de pensar en separarme de Kevin y dejarlo con Pete.

- ¿Así de serio el asunto? - Me pregunta con un poco de duda, yo me demoro un poco en contestarle - No puedo creer que Pete cambiara tanto, es decir - Jack se encoge de hombros - no lo conocí mucho pero nunca pensé que fuera la clase de persona que no se interesa por su hijo… -

Lo miro y por un momento nuestras miradas se encuentran y puedo ver lo mucho que aún le duele el haber perdido a Charlie. Se que daría todo en el mundo por tener otra oportunidad.

Continuamos en silencio hasta llegar a su cabaña porque Kevin decide jugar con uno de sus muñecos favoritos, un explorador de material suave, que dice las capitales de distintos países cuando lo aprieta.

Jack estaciona el auto y después de apagarlo mira por un momento a Kevin, quien todavía lleva su gorra negra, jugar con el juguete.

- Sam, ese debe ser un regalo de Daniel… -

Lo miro sonriendo y los dos nos echamos a reír, porque, efectivamente Daniel le regaló ese muñeco - Conocimiento de parte de su tío el arqueólogo, según dijo él -

- ¿Tío? - Me dice Jack sonriendo aún y yo asiento con la cabeza - me imagino que tío Daniel tratará de enseñarle unos cuantos idiomas también -

- Pues tendrá suerte, porque este chico es bastante listo - y tomo la gorra de Jack, que aún tiene puesta mi hijo, acariciándole la cabeza, luego se la entrego a su dueño - Gracias - me responde susurrando Jack.

- Vamos Kevin, que tío Daniel se impacienta - le dice Jack a Kevin señalando hacia fuera, donde se puede ver a Daniel esperando en la puerta de la cabaña. El chico le sonríe a Jack y yo sonrío también.

Bajo de la camioneta con Kevin en brazos, Jack toma el bolso con las cosas de él. Daniel lleva con él mi maleta y nos sonríe al acercarnos.

- Lindo regalo Daniel - le dice mientras abre la puerta y nos invita a seguir.

Daniel le sonríe. - ¿Qué esperabas que le regalara Jack? -

- No lo se - le responde entrando y caminando hacia la sala -¿Un oso de felpa tal vez? - Jack gesticula en el aire con las manos y yo no puedo evitar sonreír al ver ese gesto.

- A Kevin le gusta el muñeco Jack, el chico es más listo que tú - dice Daniel en todo de burla.

Cuando Jack se acerca preparado para responderle, prefiero interrumpirlo antes de que nos veamos en la mitad de una típica conversación sin sentido de ellos dos.

- Bueno - digo rogándoles con la mirada que cambien el tema - ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? -

- Bien por mi - dice Daniel sonriéndome.

- Genial, pero hay un problema - dice Jack avergonzado - No hay nada aquí que sea remotamente comestible y mucho menos para Kevin -

Daniel lo mira con reproche. - De acuerdo, yo iré por algo para nosotros y para Kevin - dice tomando de nuevo las llaves de su coche.

Él es el amigo confiable de siempre.

- Gracias Daniel - le digo sonriéndole. Y Jack asiente con la cabeza uniéndose a mí en un agradecimiento silencioso.

- No hay porque Sam, ya regreso -

Daniel se va y yo me siento con mi hijo en el sofá. La verdad es que estoy agotada después de todo lo que nos ha sucedido, ahora que por fin estoy más tranquila, me doy cuenta que llevo demasiadas horas sin dormir.

Jack se sienta enfrente nuestro, en el otro sofá, y mira a Kevin jugar entusiasmado. Él a diferencia de su madre, ya descansó y tiene las energías completas de un bebé de su edad.

Ahora Jack levanta su mirada y me observa. Todavía es algo incomodo para mi el sostener su mirada, así que prefiero dirigir mi vista de nuevo hacia el pequeño que juega alegremente.

- ¿Y que hay de Teal'c? - Digo intentando entablar conversación y romper el extraño silencio entre los dos - ¿todavía está de vacaciones? -

Jack sonríe y aunque no lo estoy mirando directamente, puedo sentirlo.

- Vacaciones forzadas de echo, ¿Daniel te contó los detalles? - me dice mientras se levanta de su lugar y se ubica ahora al otro lado de Kevin en el sofá.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras de Daniel cuando me visitaron, diciendo que Teal'c debería tomar un tiempo para estar con su hijo y su familia.

Y la expresión de Teal'c al darse cuenta de que Daniel intentaba ponerle una trampa y enviarlo de vacaciones.

- Tan solo que pasaría un tiempo con Ryac -

- Bueno - me dice sonriendo entusiasmado de poder hablarme abiertamente de cosas que para otros serían clasificadas, pero que en mi caso y gracias a las varias veces que salvamos el planeta, son completamente accesibles.

- Resulta que según las costumbres, Ryac debía presentarle a Teal'c formalmente la familia de su novia, y luego quedarse por unos días en una fiesta en honor de los novios, pero el grandulón no simpatiza con la idea, así que tuvimos que…presionarlo un poco - me dice lo último con una gran sonrisa picara a la que no puedo evitar responder igual.

- No alcanzo a imaginármelo tomando un descanso y menos aún festejando - le respondo.

- Yo tampoco, pero ya sabes - y levanta las cejas con gracia - hay que seguir las costumbres - ahora reímos los dos.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos en silencio mientras observamos a Kevin jugar, parece no cansarse nunca.

- Sam - me dice Jack amablemente - Te ves cansada, puedo cuidar a Kevin si quieres refrescarte y dormir un rato… -

Así de mal me veo entonces. No tiene sentido negárselo.

- Gracias… no me caería mal - y Jack asiente sonriendo.

- Kevin - le digo a mi hijo que al instante me mira atento - Ya regreso, te quedas jugando con Jack ¿de acuerdo? -

Kevin mira a Jack y le sonríe. Definitivamente tengo un pequeño muy listo.

Dudo por un segundo - No te preocupes Sam, ya lo he hecho antes, ¿recuerdas? - Me dice algo nostálgico, ahora puedo comprender perfectamente el dolor que debió sentir al perder a su hijo - Está bien, en todo caso no me demoraré - me levanto del sofá y tomo mi maleta de donde Daniel la dejó.

- Tomate el tiempo que necesites, puedes usar el baño en mi habitación y en el armario hay toallas limpias - Le sonrío por respuesta y sigo hacia una parte de su casa que conozco muy poco.

Al entrar a su habitación me sorprende ver lo organizada que está, prácticamente es como si nadie estuviese usándola.

Dejo mi maleta sobre la cama, tomo de ella unos jeans y una de mis viejas camisetas azules de la Fuerza Aérea. Una de las que a Pete no le gustaba verme usando.

Recuerdo con disgusto como me insistía en que cambiara mi apariencia de soldado y me vistiera como una mamá. Lo poco que consiguió fue que dejara crecer mi cabello.

Me sacudo los malos pensamientos y me dispongo a darme una ducha para refrescarme después de este largo día. Ahora que lo pienso…. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que son ya casi las 1700. - La costumbre de la hora militar - me digo a mi misma sonriendo.

Tomo mis cosas y entro al baño, dispuesta a relajarme un poco, antes de tener que enfrentarme a la realidad de nuevo.

**Capitulo 6**

Seco mi cabello de nuevo, ahora que está al menos el doble de largo que cuando estaba en servicio, me toma más tiempo quitarle la humedad y cuidarlo.

Llevar el estilo militar definitivamente tiene sus ventajas.

Me termino de asegurar los zapatos más cómodos que tengo y me doy un vistazo en el espejo.

A veces extraño a la antigua Sam Carter, la que no se veía tan acabada como yo me veo en este momento.

No me demoré demasiado, después de todo, la costumbre de bañarse en tiempo record no es fácil de olvidar.

Escucho risas provenientes de la sala y mi curiosidad puede más, así que en lugar de recostarme un rato como pensaba, me asomo con sigilo a ver que es lo que están haciendo.

Al verlos, no puedo evitar la gran sonrisa que invade mi rostro.

Jack está de pie, sujeta a Kevin elevado en el aire y juega con él a dar vueltas como si fuera un pequeño avión y mientras, mi hijo suelta grandes carcajadas.

- Bueno amiguito, descansemos un poco - le dice Jack bajándolo y sentándose con él de nuevo en el sofá.

- Maass!! - le reclama Kevin, que obviamente quería seguir jugando.

- Kev, muchacho, tío Jack está un poco viejo ¿sabes? - dice Jack sonriéndole - después seguimos jugando ¿si? -

Kevin no se ve muy convencido, pero entonces Jack toma uno de sus juguetes, un pequeño carro de carreras de su bolsa y empieza a imitar sonidos de motor mientras recorre con el pequeño juguete el sofá. Kevin sonríe y toma otro auto, un pequeño jeep que le encanta y empieza a imitar lo que Jack hace.

Verlos jugando juntos me causa sensaciones encontradas. Por un lado pienso en lo bueno que es para Kevin una figura masculina positiva como Jack, pero entonces recuerdo que debería ser su propio padre quien se tomara el tiempo de jugar con él. Me entristezco al pensar que Pete nunca quiso dedicarle tiempo a su hijo y que ahora ya no podrá hacerlo aunque lo quiera.

- ¿Mi mami? - pregunta mi hijo

- Kev, tu mami está descansando un rato, yo juego contigo mientras ella regresa ¿de acuerdo? - le asegura Jack acariciando su cabecita rubia.

- Acuedo - le responde Kevin no muy contento. La verdad es que está acostumbrado a pasar todo el día a mi lado y por eso le hago falta.

Jack lo nota incomodo, así que le sonríe y le acaricia el cabello.

- No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti y de tu mami mientras pueda, nada va a pasarles… - Kevin lo mira con atención - claro que con mi suerte, Carter terminará salvándome de nuevo como siempre… - dice Jack en tono nostálgico y mi pequeño lo mira extrañado.

- Cadter? - le pregunta Kevin y yo hago un esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada que delate mi presencia.

- La costumbre chico - le explica Jack sonriendo - Samantha Carter, tu mami, así la solía llamar yo antes… claro que siempre quise decirle Sam, suena mucho más lindo ¿cierto? -

- Mami linda! - exclama mi hijo que suele usar esa expresión conmigo.

- Mucho Kevin, tienes toda la razón, tu mami es la mujer más hermosa de toda la galaxia, ¡y la más inteligente también! - y ahora ambos sonríen con complicidad.

- ¿La más linda? - pregunto yo saliendo de mi escondite, sin poder evitarlo - ¿y de toda la galaxia? -

Jack me mira y se sonroja un poco. - De toda la galaxia y de más allá - responde con una sonrisa.

Y ahora es mi turno de sonrojarme, porque nunca había escuchado algo así de labios de Jack O'Neill.

- Mami!! - grita Kevin emocionado de verme de nuevo. Yo lo abrazo y lo siento en mi regazo cuando me acomodo en el sofá.

Pero él está ahora más tranquilo con mi presencia, así que simplemente se baja al piso a seguir jugando con sus carros.

Jack y yo lo observamos jugar por un momento.

- Sam… - dice Jack rompiendo el silencio - ¿Qué pasó con tu descanso? -

- No pude dormir, tal vez más tarde - le respondo con una leve sonrisa.

- De acuerdo - y en tono de molestia fingida continua - sabes, ahora sería útil poder darte órdenes de nuevo -

- Lastima que ya no puedes entonces - le digo yo

- Si… lastima… - se queda en silencio por un momento y agacha la cabeza - No sabes cuanto me encantaba poder hacerlo… - me confiesa en un susurro.

- ¿Darme ordenes? - Pregunto asombrada al oírlo - ¿en serio? -

- Eres la mejor segunda al mando que tuve y tendré Sam - me dice sonriendo con orgullo - No importa en que situación estuviéramos, tu encontrabas la solución, estabas ahí encargándote de todo… - Jack toma mi mano, que reposaba en el sofá.

- Hacia mi trabajo… - la verdad no se que decirle.

- No alcanzas a imaginarte lo mucho que te extrañé, quise detenerte… - me dice con tristeza - pero te veías tan contenta, que yo traté de alegrarme por ti, no podía ser egoísta, yo no podía ofrecerte nada… -

- Jack yo… - me detiene con un ademán de su mano.

- Por favor déjame terminar Sam, sabes que no soy bueno para esto -

- De acuerdo - asiento con la cabeza y Jack acaricia mi mano entre la suya.

- Cuando te fuiste… tu recuerdo estaba en todos lados, sentía un vacío… - se detiene y suspira, tomando fuerzas para continuar - Quise llamarte, buscarte, pero merecías ser feliz, ya habías tomado tu decisión y yo… simplemente te dejé ir y me acostumbré a vivir sin ti -

- Me equivoqué… - digo en un susurro cuando veo que ya no seguirá hablando.

- Ya no importa - me dice intentando sonreír - Porque ahora pretendo asegurarme de que seas realmente feliz, que tengas todo lo que tu y tu hijo merecen… - se detiene y veo la duda reflejada en su mirada - … si tu me lo permites claro está… -

Yo lo pienso por un momento mientras sus dedos trazan figuras delicadamente en la palma de mi mano.

- ¿Crees que funcione?....- respondo aún pensándolo - es decir, aun estoy casada Jack, tengo un hijo y… no mereces quedar a la mitad de mis problemas… -

Bajo la cabeza, no se a donde nos llevará todo esto.

Jack se queda en silencio y tan solo lo escucho suspirar.

**Capitulo 7**

- Sam, para mi no es un problema, Kev y tu no podrían ser jamás un problema - me dice con sinceridad, sosteniendo aún mi mano. Y yo en realidad no se que pensar.

Al verme en silencio continua sonriendo, aunque se que se siente herido.

- Mira, no te preocupes, no hay ninguna prisa, tú descansa y arreglaremos las cosas para que puedas estar tranquila con Kevin, y yo… bueno, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesiten, lo sabes -

- Lo se… pero quiero que entiendas… yo no deseo ser causa de problemas para ti, ni para nadie… - lo que menos quiero es sentirme culpable de arrastrar a otros en mi desastre de vida.

- Sam - me dice muy serio - eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, tu me devolviste la ganas de vivir, y aunque no lo creas, ahora soy mejor persona solo porque tu estuviste a mi lado cuando lo necesité -

No se que decirle, así que lo dejo continuar y apenas bajo un poco la mirada.

-- Yo se que no me crees, pero si no me te hubieras enfrentado a mi como lo hacías, si no me hubieras salvado el pellejo tantas veces como lo hiciste… yo no estaría aquí ahora - hace una pausa y puedo sentir su mirada pero aún no me atrevo a levantar la cabeza.

- Quédense conmigo, los dos, por favor… - me dice suplicante apenas en un susurro.

No puedo evitarlo, y una lágrima tibia rueda por mi mejilla. Jack la ha visto, porque con su dedo la seca y acaricia mi rostro, mientras que yo solo cierro los ojos y disfruto de la sensación indescriptible de su contacto.

Me acerca con cuidado hacia él y yo me dejo envolver entre sus brazos. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y él pasa su brazo detrás de mi espalda abrazándome.

Apoya su cabeza en la mía y me da un beso muy suave pero extenso en la frente. Cierro lo ojos por un segundo y disfruto la sensación de tranquilidad.

- ¡Ya era hora! - exclama una voz desde la puerta, haciéndonos sobresaltar a los dos.

Daniel esta de pie en la entrada, con una expresión de entre asombro y alegría, y obviamente acaba de presenciar lo que sucedía entre Jack y yo.

Jack me mira, y yo lo veo a él sin movernos ni un solo centímetro, al contrario, Jack se acomoda abrazándome un poco más.

- No te demoraste mucho Daniel - dice Jack con un tono sarcástico.

Daniel continúa entusiasmado, sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Tranquilos muchachos, ustedes… sigan en lo que… estaban haciendo… yo…hhmm… - y empieza a avanzar hacia la cocina - yo me encargo de la comida… -

Daniel desaparece entrando a la cocina con varias bolsas en sus brazos.

Jack y yo nos miramos y sonreímos al ver la actitud de nuestro amigo.

Al momento Daniel regresa, ha dejado ya las cosas.

- No se preocupen por nada - dice sonriéndonos - y se acerca a Kevin que está jugando tranquilo en el piso - vamos jovencito - le dice levantándolo en sus brazos - acompáñame a organizar algunas cosas que compré -

Nos sonríe de forma picara y se va, llevándose al niño.

Después de un momento de incomodo silencio es Jack quien habla, apenas en un susurro.

- ¿Te incomoda? - me pregunta - es decir… si voy muy rápido o te molesta algo de lo que digo, pues yo… -

No lo dejo terminar. Llevo mi mano a su mejilla y lo acarició.

- No Jack, no me molesta, como podría - le digo sonriendo para reafirmar mis palabras.

- ¿No voy muy rápido? - me pregunta inseguro

¿Cómo puede pensar que va rápido?, después de la cantidad de tiempo y cosas que nos tomó para decidirnos a mostrar nuestros sentimientos…

Sonriendo aún más, niego con la cabeza a su última pregunta.

- Entonces… puedo… ¿besarte? - dice muy bajito mientras sonríe nervioso

Yo lo acerco a mí, tomándolo de la barbilla y lo beso muy suavemente.

- ¡Sam! - se queja alejándose de mi apenas un poco

- ¿Qué? - le pregunto extrañada, porque me esperaba cualquier otra cosa pero no que se molestara por eso.

- ¡¡Soy *yo* quien quiero besarte a *ti*!! - toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa, me deja sin aliento y todo a mi alrededor pierde importancia por un maravilloso instante. Me acaricia delicadamente con sus dedos, y se toma todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ¡Chicos ya está la comida! - Llama Daniel desde la cocina - claro está… que si están muy ocupados… - agrega y sabemos que debe estar riéndose

- Ya vamos Daniel - le grita Jack separándose de mi, me sonríe y luego se levanta, toma mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme y los dos caminamos hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, vemos a Daniel con Kevin en brazos, tratando como puede de acomodar varias porciones de ensalada junto a las hamburguesas que ya ha puesto en la mesa.

- Hmmm! - dice Jack sonriendo al ver la comida que ha comprado - ¡buen trabajo Daniel! -

Yo suelto la mano de Jack y me acerco a tomar a Kevin de brazos de su pobre tío, quien me sonríe agradecido y continua llevando las bebidas a la mesa.

Me siento y acomodo a Kevin en mi regazo. A nuestro lado se ubica Jack y con mucha habilidad, abre el frasco de compota de manzana que Daniel le ha traído por cena a mi hijo.

- Gracias - le digo sonriendo, y él me devuelve el gesto.

Empiezo a darle a Kevin su compota pero veo que se pone inquieto. La posición no le gusta, porque está acostumbrado a su silla y a intentar comer solo.

- Déjame ayudarte - dice Jack y toma la cuchara de mi mano.

Me sorprende ver lo cuidadoso y hábil que es para esto, porque Kevin empieza a comer muy contento con Jack.

- Eso es amiguito - le dice mientras el niño come sin dar mayor problema - come bastante, así apenas crezcas un poco más, puedes acompañarme a pescar, y a patinar también… -

Lo miro con asombro mientras empiezo a probar mi hamburguesa.

- De acuerdo - continua Jack diciéndole a Kevin - primero le pediremos permiso a tu mamá - acercándose un poco más como si fuese a decirle un secreto que todos podemos oír - y podemos llevarla también a ella ¿cierto Kev? -

Kevin sonríe, asiente con la cabeza y continúa comiendo contento.

Daniel nos mira sonriendo y nosotros nos reímos con él.

Después de un rato, Kevin termina su comida y yo la mía, así que lo tomo en brazos para ir a limpiarlo un poco.

Puedo ver en sus ojos que está cansado y no demorará en quedarse dormido.

Jack se queda con Daniel, terminando despacio su ensalada.

**Capitulo 8**

Termino por fin de ponerle la pijama y lo dejo sentado en la cama de Jack, mientras voy a recoger el desorden que queda en el baño.

No me demoro mucho, y al volver veo a mi hijo completa y profundamente dormido, abrazado a su peluche favorito.

Sonrío para mi misma. Su carita tranquila, refleja paz y ternura.

Me siento por un momento a su lado, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo.

Y lo observo en silencio, mientras apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada y sin darme cuenta, me voy quedando dormida.

Y lo se porque un momento después, un pequeño ruido llama mi atención y me despierta.

Abro los ojos y puedo ver a Jack en la puerta, apoyado ligeramente contra el marco. Me mira sonriendo.

- Hola - me dice en un susurro

- Hola - le respondo levantándome muy despacio de la cama.

Él se acerca a mi y un poco inseguro me extiende la mano, que no dudo un segundo en tomar para ayudarme.

Jack me atrae hacia él sin soltar mi mano.

- ¿Ahora me prestarás atención y te iras a descansar un rato? - me dice con un seriedad fingida, que me trae gratos recuerdos de la época en que era mi oficial al mando.

Le sonrío - En un rato - acaricio sus dedos entre los míos - ¿Dónde está Daniel? -

- Danny boy está encargándose de la cocina - señala sobre su hombro hacia fuera de la habitación.

- Deberíamos ayudarle Jack… - en realidad el pobre no debería estar en el papel de nuestro amo de llaves.

- Naah!, ya tiene todo bajo control, mejor porque no me acompañas y vemos televisión un rato, ya que no tienes sueño… - y mueve la cejas en una expresión muy graciosa.

- De acuerdo - digo sonriendo - vamos, pero mas te vale que haya algo bueno -

Salimos aún tomados de la mano y, debo confesar que me encanta tanto como parece gustarle a Jack. Me relaja mucho sentirlo a mi lado.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá, y Jack escoge una película de dibujos animados, cosa que no me extraña para nada.

- ¡Me gusta el nombre de esta película! - responde cuando apenas lo he mirado arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Qué están viendo? - pregunta Daniel sentándose en otro de los sofás.

- Atlantis, el imperio perdido - responde Jack sonriente

- ¿Caricaturas de Disney? - Pregunta nuestro muy asombrado arqueólogo - Jaaaack… esto no es ni remotamente acertado… - dice quejumbroso.

- Es divertido Daniel, no tiene que ser acertado - yo no puedo evitar sonreír frente a lo que para unos podría ser un tema sin sentido pero para ellos es cuestión importante.

- Pero es que si lo miras bien, ¡el símbolo de la A es el mismo del chevron de la Tierra!, esa información es clasificada y no debería ser una caricatura - se queja de nuevo Daniel.

- Una vez lo comentó el General Hammond, no hay nada que hacer Daniel, al menos no sin dejar al descubierto el proyecto - le explica Jack.

Yo no tenía idea de esto, a decir verdad, nunca he visto la película completa… ¿Cómo puede tener Jack el tiempo para ver películas de dibujos animados?

- Muy bien, allá ellos - dice Daniel a regañadientes, cuando yo asiento con la cabeza para que sepa que por mi está bien esta película - Yo me voy a descansar, hasta mañana -

- Daniel… - le digo con tono conciliador - Es solo una película -

- No te preocupes Sam, es solo que estoy algo cansado - se acerca a mi y me acaricia la cabeza. - Hasta mañana -

- Hasta mañana Daniel - le respondo sonriéndole a quien, más que mi amigo, siento como mi hermano.

- Que descanses - le dice Jack despidiéndose con la mano de él.

Y nos quedamos así los dos solos, mirando hacia la pantalla del televisor.

De pronto siento algo de frío y me acerco aún más a Jack, él sin demora pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me abraza.

- Sam…si quieres irte a dormir… -

- No - le digo interrumpiéndolo - Acá estoy bien… me gusta estar contigo… -

Me mira como si le hubiera dicho algo extraño.

- Muy bien - dice acariciando mi brazo de arriba abajo para calentarme - Pero yo creo que es mejor traer una manta, ya regreso -

Va y vuelve con una manta de colores azules, con un hermoso diseño desvanecido, que por un momento me recuerda el atardecer en uno de los tantos planetas con cielo azul que visitamos.

Se sienta a mi lado izquierdo y nos cubre a los dos, yo me acerco. Mucho más cómodos y calientes, continuamos viendo la película.

- Ese personaje se parece a Daniel - me dice de repente, con la vista fija aún en la pantalla.

Lo observo… en realidad se parece…bastante.

- Tienes razón - le digo y los dos soltamos una pequeña carcajada.

Me mira, contento de oírme reír, satisfecho de que sea él quien pueda alegrarme, lo se porque su sonrisa de oreja a oreja me lo dice.

- Y si miras bien, ahí estamos todos - dice señalando el televisor - ese sujeto grande es Teal'c… y mira, aquel militar obstinado ¡soy yo! - sonríe como niño pequeño mirando mi reacción.

- Tal como al principio - le sigo sonriendo la idea - pero eso donde me deja a mí… ¿no me dirás que soy esa mujer? - le digo señalando a la mujer rubia que parece ser más mala que buena.

- Bueno, yo creo que… - me dice seriamente fingiéndose pensativo - tu eres varios miles de veces más linda e inteligente -

Y yo no recuerdo haber escuchado algo más tierno en mi vida. Y no porque sus palabras fueran grandes metáforas poéticas, sino porque siendo él mismo, se que lo ha dicho con mucha sinceridad.

- Gracias - le respondo en un susurro, y sin pensarlo, acaricio su rostro con mi mano izquierda.

Su mirada me hipnotiza, la suavidad de su piel me llama peligrosamente. No estaría bien, lo se. Este no es el mejor momento, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Me acercó para besarlo, y por un par de minutos siento sus labios, los saboreo y me pierdo en la sensación, pero luego, Jack se aleja un poco de mi.

- Sam… - susurra preocupado, mientras me detiene delicadamente con su mano derecha en mi hombro - Por favor no sigas, esto no está bien - me suplica.

Cierro mi ojos y bajo la cabeza, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar mi voz. Pero no se si pueda y no quiero perder el poco de dignidad que me queda frente a Jack.

- No lo tomes así - me dice muy preocupado, levantando mi rostro para que lo vea a los ojos - Sam, daría mi vida por estar contigo… no sabes cuanto te he deseado todos estos años…- ahora es su turno de tomar un respiro.

- Lo siento… yo… - continua Jack pasándose la mano por la cabeza desesperadamente - mira, si no me detengo ahora, después podríamos lamentarlo Sam, tu… aún eres una mujer casada -

Debí suponerlo.

- No me importa, no quiero perder más tiempo Jack, por favor… - le respondo casi en una suplica que nunca pensé que diría.

Me mira y se sonríe algo triste. Volvemos al mismo debate que tantos años nos mantuvo separados, de nuevo estamos entre lo correcto y lo que puede hacernos felices.

- No quiero lastimarte Sam, no quiero que sea por despecho o venganza… No quiero que luego… te arrepientas - me dice apenas susurrando.

Se que tiene razón, pero también se que mi corazón suele ser de los más terco.

- Te necesito… - vuelvo a decirle en un susurro - Siempre ha sido así - siento que mis ojos de nuevo empiezan a humedecerse y se que Jack lo ha notado por como me observa.

- Aquí estoy Sam… - me abraza y se rinde, acaricia mi rostro con el suyo, y yo empiezo a dejar pequeños besos en cada rincón que encuentro, en sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz… hasta que encuentro de nuevo esos labios que tiempo atrás me hicieron soñar y fantasear, y ahora puedo disfrutar por fin.

Mi pensamiento queda de lado. Sus manos en mi, me acaricia y me estremezco, no más problemas, no más tristezas, tan solo una gran sensación de paz me llena.

- Quisiera ofrecerte un sitio más cómodo… - oigo su respiración entrecortada - pero estoy algo corto de espacio, ya sabes, tengo un invitado importantísimo en mi habitación, otro visitante en la otra…- y los dos nos sonreímos quedando en silencio por un segundo.

- Aunque podría ir a sacar a Daniel… - me dice bromeando, y yo no puedo evitar mirarlo asombrada y lanzar una gran carcajada de solo pensar en la cara que pondría Daniel.

- No lo creo, así está bien - le digo calmándome y me acerco de nuevo a él.

- Si señora - me dice sonriéndome poco antes de rozar de nuevo sus labios con los míos.

**Capitulo 9**

Es la primera vez que me siento así. Como si nada más importara, como si el mundo fuese perfecto por es solo hecho de estar en sus brazos, en brazos de Jack O'Neill.

No es la prisa de un nuevo amor, no tenemos afán. Recorremos despacio esos lugares que durante tanto tiempo tuvimos restringidos.

Las caricias y besos van y vienen, con delicia descubro que su toque es tierno, delicado, y muy al contrario de lo que imagen de hombre rudo podría indicar, Jack se toma el tiempo para mimarme.

Deslizo mis manos debajo de su camisa, y luego suavemente levanto su camiseta. Apenas rozo su piel lo siento estremecerse y no puedo evitar una sonrisa al saber que puedo causar tanto en él con solo tocarlo.

Por un momento deja de besarme y me mira.

- ¿Porque la sonrisa? – ha sentido en sus labios mi expresión involuntaria.

- Por esto… - le digo mientras deslizo suavemente mi mano hacia arriba de su espalda, debajo de su ropa, entre el calor de su piel y la ya fría tela de algodón y siento como sus vellos se erizan.

Él arquea levemente la espalda y me mira sonriendo. Una de sus sonrisas tiernas.

- Eso y mucho más Sam… no te imaginas todo lo que me causas…desde hace mucho… - se acerca a susurrarme en el oído y me deja un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Si? – no se porque no puedo creer que sea cierto, que Jack siempre ha reaccionado así por mi.

- No lo dudes… ni por un segundo – me susurra de nuevo y sigue acariciándome como si fuese a romperme en algún momento.

***************

Entre sueños oigo el sonido de una puerta que se abre y cierra luego.

Estoy tan dormida aún que no le presto atención, hasta que vuelvo a oír otra puerta igualmente abriendo y cerrando.

Recuerdo entonces donde estoy, recuerdo poco a poco todo lo que sucedió ayer y de quien es este tibio cuerpo que me abrazaba mientras dormía.

Abro un poco mis ojos y la suave luz de la mañana me indica que debo levantarme, aunque sea lo último que quiero hacer.

- Sam – escucho mi nombre muy suavemente – Jack… muchachos… -

Es Daniel, giro un poco mi cabeza y lo veo detrás del sofá, bastante alejado por cierto.

- ¿Qué quieres Daniel? – pregunta medio despierto Jack, que sigue abrazado a mi y con los ojos cerrados.

- No quiero molestar… - dice Daniel – En verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes muchachos… pero no creo que sea buena idea que el niño los vea… -

No alcanzo a decir nada, cuando uno de los cojines vuela por el aire, arrojado de las manos de Jack hacia Daniel. Quien por suerte lo esquiva a tiempo.

- Hey!!! – se queja Daniel.

- Eres tu quien va a despertar al niño – le dice Jack sentándose mientras trata de que la cobija siga cubriéndome lo suficiente a mi y a él, cosa que por lo que veo, será difícil de lograr.

- Jack – le reclamo yo sujetando contra mí una esquina de la tela – quédate quieto – le digo muy bajo.

- Tienes razón Daniel, gracias – le digo yo devolviéndole la sonrisa que tiene hacía nosotros. Creo que está disfrutando esto de la situación en que estamos.

- De nada Sam – me dice él, y se va diciendo sobre su hombro - ¡Me hubieran dicho y yo los habría dejado en este cuarto! -

- Te lo dije – me dice Jack sonriendo con sarcasmo, mientras me da un ligero beso de buenos días.

Recogemos nuestra ropa, Jack se pone el pantalón y tomando su camisa se va rumbo al baño.

Yo me visto y voy a ver que sucede con mi hijo y cierto arqueólogo que juega con él a las escondidas detrás de una almohada.

*********

Kevin ha disfrutado su desayuno. Eso se nota en el estado en que hemos quedado ambos.

- Supongo que es más gracioso jugar con la comida que comérsela, y mientras tanto jugar a llenar de comida a mamá – dice Jack sonriéndome al ver mi expresión.

- Es normal – le aseguro resignada – está en esa etapa, y ojala no le dure mucho – agregó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kevin nos mira mientras termina de masticar una galleta que su "tío" le ha dado.

De seguro que se pregunta porque tanto problema por un poco de comida en el cabello y la ropa. Igual a él le encanta bañarse.

- Buenos chico, hora de bañarse – le digo tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo conmigo al baño, previa parada en la habitación de Jack para tomar el bolso con las cosas de Kevin.

Empiezo a llenar la bañera mientras mi hijo termina su galleta, me arrodillo en el suelo y mientras entretengo a Kevin para que no salte de una vez al agua, saco sus cosas del bolso; cuando escucho una risa desde al puerta semiabierta del baño.

- No es más fácil si ambos se bañan al mismo tiempo… – dice Jack mientras se acerca a sentarse en el piso a nuestro lado, llamando instantáneamente la atención de Kevin que se acerca a él.

Lo miró intentando descifrarlo, y el se acerca un poco a mi y empieza a retirar pequeños pedazos de comida de mi cabello y mi ropa.

- Yo sigo después de él, eso es seguro - le digo.

- Yo puedo bañarte… si quieres… - me dice con una sonrisa demasiado sexy, si eso es posible.

Esto es algo casi salido de alguna de mis fantasías. Así es.

- Es una propuesta tentadora… - le respondo intentando mostrar seriedad – Lo pensaré – digo mientras pruebo la temperatura del agua, que está perfecta.

Jack me sonríe. - ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – pregunta primero a mi y luego a mi hijo - ¿Te acompaño mientras te bañan Kev? -

Y Kevin sonríe feliz, porque al parecer adora a Jack. – Si – le dice mientras se mete prácticamente solo a la bañera.

A veces lo sigo viendo como un pequeño bebé, pero mi hijo me demuestra con sus actitudes que es más listo que cualquiera de su edad.

Le doy varios de sus juguetes de baño y lo dejo que disfrute del agua, eso si, sin apartarle la mirada por más de un momento.

- Sam – me dice Jack con seriedad y algo de tristeza en la voz – tienes que arreglar el asunto de Shanahan cuanto antes – susurra acercándose un poco más a mí.

- Lo se – le digo sin querer pensar mucho en eso.

- Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con un amigo que sabe manejar esta clase de casos – me dice tomando mi mano suavemente. – Veré si puede venir y hablar acá contigo, o si quieres puedes venir conmigo… - me dice entre preguntando y sugiriendo.

Se que tengo que organizar las cosas, que debo apoyarme en la ley cuanto antes, especialmente siendo Pete un policía. Pero algo me dice que no debo dejar a Kevin solo, no puedo alejarme de él en este momento.

Si le digo esto a Jack ahora, pensará que he terminado de perder la poca confianza que me quedaba, y aunque así parece ser, en mi interior me siento cada vez más fuerte. Con él a mi lado las niebla que parecía existir a mi alrededor… empieza a desvanecerse poco a poco.

- No querrás ir conmigo con los restos de comida – le digo sonriéndole y acariciando sus dedos entre los míos. Lo veo sonreír y me encanta.

- Tienes un buen argumento, sin embargo creo que yo también necesito un baño…así que sigo después de Kev, luego miramos que plan de acción seguiremos - afirma mientras se acerca aún más a mi, me da un rápido y ligero beso en los labios y luego concentra su atención en bañar al chico que juego con sus barcos y tiburones en la bañera.

Suspiro de ver esta escena y una sonrisa aflora en mi rostro. Jack es maravilloso con los niños y es en parte, porque es uno de ellos.

*********

Dos horas después, un pequeño y agotado Kevin yace en brazos de su tío favorito.

Por fin estamos todos listos y él acaba de dormirse. De nuevo esa sensación extraña me invade y se que no debo dejar a mi hijo solo.

- Jack , creo que será mejor dejar esto para más tarde… - le digo mientras señalo a Daniel con mi hijo dormido en sus brazos.

- Sam yo me quedo con él – me dice Daniel en voz baja. – Así ustedes dos van y hacen lo que deben hacer -

- No lo se Daniel… - escucho yo misma mi voz insegura.

- Sam – me dice Jack tocando mi brazo con cariño – Si quieres vamos más tarde, no hay problema -

Le sonrió. – De acuerdo, después de almorzar algo ya Kevin debe haberse despertado – afirmo poniendo mi mano sobre la de él y devolviéndole la caricia.

- Bueno entonces yo acomodaré a este chico, por que tío Daniel no es un lugar cómodo para dormir – dice Daniel susurrando mientras camina con mi hijo, aún profundamente dormido, hacia la habitación de Jack para dejarlo en la cama.

Entonces suena el celular de Jack que me mira extrañado. Lo toma del bolsillo y mira la pantalla.

- Es el SGC – me dice y sin importarle que ya no tenga yo pase de seguridad para oír su conversación, contesta la llamada.

- O'Neill – responde en su mejor voz de mando.

Lo veo escuchar atento y después de que hace varios gestos apenas imperceptibles se que algo sucede y que tendrá que ir hasta la base.

- De acuerdo iré tan pronto pueda – dice y cuelga suspirando.

Lo sabía.

- Tengo que ir un momento a la base, al parecer hay un problema con cierta gente en cierto lugar que visitamos y que ahora parecen haber sido ofendidos por el Coronel Jenkins y su equipo – me explica con algo de tristeza – Si no fuera tan urgente… -

- No hay problema Jack – respondo tratando de hacerle las cosas fáciles – Yo te entiendo mejor que nadie, no tienes que disculparte conmigo por hacer tu trabajo – tomo su mano y la acarició para reforzar lo que acabo de decir.

- Te quedas con Daniel y si necesitas cualquier cosa solo me llamas… - lo silencio con mi mano en su mejilla.

- No te preocupes, ve tranquilo -

Recuerdo con nostalgia aquellos tiempos en que podía sonar mi teléfono a cualquier hora para volver a la base. Eso cuando no estaba ya en ella.

Asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a darme un ligero beso, que me decido por hacer no tan ligero, así que lo sostengo contra mí ahora con ambas manos en su rostro.

- Sam… - dice tratando de alejarse.

- Nada de besos a medias Jack – le digo sonriendo – Haga su trabajo bien hecho Coronel… -

- Si señora – me responde mientras empieza a besarme cada vez con más pasión, abrazándome, apretándome contra su cuerpo con una mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura.

- Emmm….Ejem… - escuchamos a nuestra espalda un intento de tos. Y nos separamos lentamente, sonriendo.

- Daniel es la última vez que haces esto… - le gruñe Jack mientras me sigue abrazando.

- Lastima porque es divertido – responde Daniel mirándonos con una gran sonrisa.

- Tienes suerte que no puedo quedarme ahora, me han llamado del SGC – le dice a Daniel con seriedad.

Daniel apenas asiente con la cabeza entendiendo el mensaje. Debe cuidarnos a Kevin y a mí. Y aunque me vea tentada a decir que no necesitamos una niñera, mi actual situación me demuestra que si, de hecho lo necesitamos.

- Regresaré apenas pueda Sam – me dice Jack alejándose aún más de mi.

Toma su chaqueta, sus llaves y sus gafas oscuras, con una última mirada y se va.

**Capitulo 10**

Mientras mi hijo duerme, aprovecho para revivir viejos momentos con Daniel, al calor de una humeante taza de café, charlamos tal y como lo hacíamos antes. Cuando nos perdíamos entre los secretos sin descifrar de alguna civilización recién descubierta y pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la base.

- Sam – me dice pensativo - ¿Vas a regresar a Washington cuando todo se arregle? – su pregunta denota tristeza. Y yo lo comprendo bien. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no había pensado en eso… porque no quería tener que tomar una decisión aún.

- No lo se Daniel, es decir, tal vez ya ni tenga mi trabajo… - le explico – Antes de venir solicité un permiso por calamidad doméstica, pero supongo que no será por mucho tiempo y yo la verdad… no estoy lista para irme todavía…-

Lo miro y él me sonríe.

- Quédate acá Sam, con nosotros, puedes volver a trabajar en la base, eso lo sabes bien – dice mi muy esperanzado amigo. – Yo me comprometo a ayudarte en lo que sea necesario, podemos convencer al General para que ponga una guardería en la base – y señalando con las manos hacia la habitación, continua – Kevin puede tener a su tío Daniel siempre que lo necesite, acá tienes a tu familia Sam… -

- Tengo que pensarlo… - apenas puedo responderle eso ahora.

- ¿Y que hay de Jack? – pregunta dejándome confundida.

- ¿Jack? – repito sin saber bien a que se refiere él, sin embargo su mirada me aclara antes que sus palabras de de habla.

- Sam… tú y Jack durmieron juntos anoche – afirma con una mezcla de alegría y tensión en su rostro. Definitivamente me hace sonrojar con lo que acaba de decirme, tan solo logro bajar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza.

- Ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos Sam, yo lo vi en la otra realidad, tu lo viste cuando ella vino… - suspira profundamente y yo lo miro a los ojos – Cuando yo lo conocí, Jack era un hombre triste, un suicida, dispuesto a volar él mismo con la bomba en Abydos. Pero luego de que tú apareciste y crearon al SG-1 pues Jack cambió… – me cuenta mientras toma mi mano.

- Daniel yo… - él me silencia con una señal de su mano.

- Yo se que en ese entonces no había nada entre ustedes, se todo lo de las regulaciones, créeme que los vi sufrir sin poder hacer nada, pero todo eso ya ha cambiado; se que Jack te ama Sam… tanto como para dejarte ir a seguir tus sueños y tener tu familia, aunque eso lo dejara con el corazón destrozado... -

Yo no se que decirle…

- No quiero que te sientas presionada, pero por favor, piensa bien las cosas y piensa en donde estarían mejor tú y tu hijo -

No necesito pensar mucho para saber esa respuesta.

- Yo quiero quedarme acá Daniel, pero aún tengo muchas cosas pendientes en Washington – le digo agradecida de contar con él entre mis amigos. – Quiero darme una oportunidad con Jack – le confieso sonriendo.

- ¡Es maravilloso Sam! – me dice Danny emocionado – ¡Ambos se lo merecen! -

Ese comentario me deja con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – me dice entonces él.

- Lo que sea Daniel – le respondo después de terminar de tomar mi café que, a estas alturas de la charla, ya está frío.

- No le digas a Jack que ando haciendo de casamentero por él – me pide riendo. No puedo evitarlo y los dos nos reímos tratando de mantener la voz baja para no molestar a Kevin.

Entonces oigo sonar el timbre, y luego alguien toca a la puerta.

- Eso fue rápido – dice Daniel poniéndose de pie y dejando en la mesita su taza.

Algo me dice que no es Jack.

- ¡Daniel! – lo llamo con urgencia – Jack no tocaría la puerta, no es él – le digo con un tono de angustia en la voz que hasta a mi misma me parece preocupante.

Supongo que estoy condicionada por lo que me ha pasado, el temor puede más que yo.

- De acuerdo, veré quien es – me hace señas de que me quede donde estoy y se dirige hacia la puerta.

- Es Shanahan – me dice mirando por la ventana.

Ahora golpea varias veces con fuerza.

Miró a Daniel y veo que entrará en su muy único "modo soldado" si no le digo nada pronto.

- Tengo que hablar con él Daniel – digo pensando en la posibilidad de poder aún razonar con Pete.

- Sam no creo que sea buena idea… -

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por un grito desde afuera.

- ¡Se que estás ahí. Abre la puerta desgraciado! – vocifera desde afuera Pete.

Camino hasta la puerta y Daniel me toca el brazo para detenerme.

- Déjame hablar con él primero – me dice, yo me hago a un lado y él abre un poco la puerta.

- ¡¿¿Dónde está ella??! – le grita furioso a Daniel.

Daniel, que en otras épocas se habría intimidado por la actitud de Pete, lo mira seriamente tratando de contenerse, desde acá puedo sentirlo.

- No hablarás con Sam, porque no te dejaré entrar Shanahan, no de esta manera – le dice sosteniendo aún la puerta con su mano izquierda y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

- ¡Es mi mujer desgraciado! – continúa gritando Pete – ¡No puede evitarme que hable con ella! ¡¡Sam!! ¡¡Samantha!! -

Creo que es mejor calmarlo y hablar las cosas de forma tranquila, así que me acercó a la puerta y con la mirada le pido a Daniel que me deje hablar con él.

- Sam… - me mira muy angustiado.

- No hay problema Daniel, yo hablaré con él – le aseguro tocando su brazo.

Danny lo mira de nuevo y asiente la cabeza levemente. Se retira a la sala y yo me asomo con algo de duda pero tratando de controlar mis emociones y aún más… mi temor.

- Pete baja la voz y hablamos… - le digo procurando evitar un escándalo público en la puerta de la casa, frente a los vecinos de Jack.

- Sam tenemos que hablar, pero no acá… ven conmigo – me dice con aparente calma.

Pero yo ya no creo en sus fingidas emociones, no le creo nada que me diga o me demuestre.

- No Pete, hablaremos acá y ahora, no iré a ningún lado – afirmo tratando de recobrar la seguridad en mi misma, y recordando que Danny está a pocos pasos, justo en la sala por si lo necesito.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – me pregunta intentando entrar un poco más a la casa, pero yo bloque con mi cuerpo la entrada y sigo sosteniendo la puerta.

- Kevin está dormido Pete – respondo yo detestando que tenga que recordarme de esa forma que es "su" hijo.

- Tienen que volver a la casa… vamos, trae al niño… - intenta entrar de nuevo pero yo me mantengo firme.

- Ya no aguantaré más Pete, no voy a volver contigo, Kevin y yo no tenemos porque soportar tus malos tratos – digo con seguridad, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y puedo ver de nuevo como, frente a mi, se transforma este hombre que pensé conocer y amar, en el hombre que llegué a temer y que ahora odio cada momento un poco más.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me toma con fuerza el brazo con el cual sostenía yo la puerta.

- No puedes alejarte de mi Sam… eres mi mujer…y vendrás conmigo… – me susurra con agresividad.

- No iré contigo a ninguna parte, y no soy tuya Pete, no soy tu propiedad – respondo tratando al máximo de mantener la mente fría para poder reaccionar.

- Suéltame – le ordenó sin dejar de mirarlo. – No empeores las cosas Pete… -

- ¿¿Ah si?? ¿Y acaso que harás? ¿Llamarás a tu nuevo amante? – me dice levantando cada vez más la voz. – Por cierto… ¿Dónde está O'Neill? Esta es su casa… ¿donde diablos está el muy maldito? -

- Pete déjame ir, suéltame el brazo – digo tratando de liberarme de él.

- ¡¡Viniste hasta acá solo para revolcarte con él y te deja!! – me grita ahora - ¡¿Vez lo mucho que vale tu maldito Coronel?! -

Forcejeo para soltarme y cuando intento golpearlo con mi otra mano me toma las dos. Eso fue un error muy estúpido para alguien que se supone alguna vez fue un soldado…

- ¿Crees que puedes golpearme Sam? – me grita, pero justo antes de que pueda hacer nada más, aparece Daniel y le grita aún más fuerte.

- ¡Suéltala Shanahan! -

- ¡Oh mira quien es! – le dice con burla Pete sin aflojar ni un poco la presión de sus manos en mis brazos. – ¡El arqueólogo al rescate! ¿Qué sucede Jackson? ¿Acaso O'Neill te la presta? ¿Tu amigo te comparte hasta su maldita mujerzuela? – le grita a Daniel.

Daniel se arroja contra él y yo apenas puedo sentir como Pete me suelta antes de ser empujado por Danny contra el marco de la puerta.

Se que tengo que hacer algo, pero como nunca antes me había sucedido, el miedo me domina y me quedo congelada viendo como forcejean los dos.

Daniel lo golpea en el rostro con fuerza, pero Pete es un policía entrenado y un momento después reacciona, lanzándolo lejos de una patada, haciendo que en el golpe Daniel quedé lastimado y sin poder levantarse.

- ¡Daniel! – no me responde y casi no se mueve.

Ver a mi amigo casi inconsciente en el piso enciende algo en mí. No puedo simplemente quedarme acá viendo esto.

- ¡¡No Pete!! – le grito arrojándome hacía él cuando lo veo ir a tratar de atacar de nuevo a Daniel.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro hacía atrás con todas mis fuerzas tratando de detenerlo.

- Ya déjalo – le ruego cuando por un momento parece mirarme y escuchar lo que le estoy suplicando.

Lo mira con desprecio y parece pensar que ya no es una amenaza porque Daniel no se mueve.

- De acuerdo – dice girando y tomándome ahora él con brusquedad del brazo – Vamos por mi hijo y nos largamos de aquí -

Pienso un segundo las cosas y veo que de esta situación no puedo salir estando yo sola. Además, se que Pete debe estar armado y lo último que quiero es poner en peligro a Daniel o aún peor, a Kevin.

- Está bien, voy por él – le digo tratando de sonar calmada y colaboradora, pero no puedo engañarlo ni por un segundo.

- Vamos, no te daré oportunidad de que te alejes de mi vista – me dice empujándome y señalando con la mano para que yo le muestre donde está el niño.

**Capitulo 11**

Kevin está profundamente dormido aún, así que lo levanto con cuidado en mis brazos y luego tomo su bolso de cosas.

Pete permanece a mi lado, tenso y mirando en forma paranoica de un lado al otro.

- Vamos – le digo en voz muy baja para no despertar a mi hijo por ahora.

Se que no tengo posibilidad alguna yo sola y con Kevin en brazos, así que empiezo a pensar como avisarle a Jack a donde nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde vamos Pete? – le pregunto en tono amable - ¿regresamos a casa? -

Me mira sospechosamente. Diablos, no puedo engañarlo ni por un segundo.

- Ya veremos, ahora sube a la camioneta – me ordena mientras me empuja un poco.

Al salir de la casa puedo ver a Daniel aún en el piso, pero un poco más conciente.

- Sam… - dice con dificultad al verme pasar.

- Quédate ahí Danny, no te preocupes por mi – le digo en voz baja al pasar, porque no quiero que Pete lo ataque de nuevo.

- No… - susurra él, pero yo no puedo girar mi mirada y verlo de nuevo.

Cuando estamos atravesando la puerta, escucho el sonido de la puerta de la camioneta de Jack, y veo que Pete aún no lo nota, así que sigo caminando hacia la calle sin detenerme.

Se que Jack nos ha visto y de reojo lo veo salir por detrás de la camioneta de Pete. Veo en sus ojos la ira y temo que algo terrible pueda suceder.

- Por fin has llegado O'Neill – le grita Pete tomándome del brazo y acercándome a él. Miró lentamente sobre mi hombro y veo que Pete está sacando su arma.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Pete me apunta a mi y siento que se detienen mis latidos, no por mi, sino por Kevin, que se empieza a despertar en mis brazos.

Trato de mantenerlo calmado, pero con los gritos de Pete es difícil y lo escucho susurrarme medio dormido.

- ¿Mami? -

- Acá estoy cariño – le dijo abrazándolo contra mi. – Tranquilo -

- No te acerques O'Neill o mato a tu querida Samantha – gruñe amenazante Pete.

Pete se tensa y acerca aún más el cañón del arma a mi hombro.

Jack me mira con una aparente calma, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para reconocer en sus ojos el temor de que algo pueda sucederme.

- Baja el arma Shanahan – le dice con mucha calma – No empeores las cosas así, piensa en tu hijo -

- ¿¿¿Tu que diablos vas a decir de mi hijo??? – le grita Pete apuntándole con el arma ahora a Jack – ¿¿¡Crees que te dejaré no solo a mi mujer sino también a mi hijo!?? -

No se que está tramando, pero la mirada de Jack me dice que tiene un plan.

- Yo no quiero quitarte nada – le dice Jack con las manos ligeramente extendidas hacia el frente – baja el arma y hablemos esto con calma… - trata de acercarse un poco pero Pete apunta de nuevo hacia mi.

- No te muevas de ahí desgraciado!!! – le grita a Jack – No soy cualquier idiota, soy un policía entrenado y se lo que tratas de hacer!! No te acerques un paso más! -

Jack está a unos tres metros de nosotros ya cuando se detiene por completo, pero no se que pueda hacer mientras Pete tenga el arma apuntándome.

Los segundos pasan más lentamente, es como si el tiempo se detuviera, de la forma en que lo muestran las películas, así como uno no creería que puede suceder, me siento en completa aplicación de las leyes de la relatividad del tiempo.

Entonces escucho un ruido detrás de mí.

Pete también, porque se voltea rápidamente, perdiendo la concentración que tenía en Jack y a su vez, bajando un poco el arma.

Es Daniel que ha salido de la casa.

Todo lo demás sucede tan rápido que es cuestión de instinto.

Doy un fuerte golpe con el codo hacia arriba, apuntando con muy buen acierto a la cara de Pete.

Jack entonces se lanza hacia él al mismo tiempo que yo me alejo aprovechando que me ha soltado para llevarse la mano a la cara.

Daniel se acerca por detrás de nosotros pero aún cojea y no puede hacer mucho mientras vemos como Jack trata de desarmar a Pete.

- La policía viene en camino Sam – me dice Daniel mostrándome su teléfono celular.

Jack tiene mejores movimientos pero se que trata de desarmarlo sin llegar a herirlo gravemente y me preocupa porque se que Pete quiere todo lo contrario.

Pete logra soltarse de Jack y lanza un puño con fuerza, acertando contra su cara en su pómulo derecho, mientras ambos mantienen fuertemente agarrada la pistola en la otra mano.

- No!! – grito al ver tambalear a Jack perdiendo el control del arma en la mano de Pete, y sin pensarlo dos veces le entrego a Daniel mi hijo y me lanzó contra Pete justo en el momento en que Jack cae al piso.

Con todas mis fuerzas lo golpeo en la nuca, pero no surte el efecto deseado porque Pete se mueve hacia un lado y apenas siente el golpe.

- Maldita callejera!! – me grita Pete mientras trata de sujetarme con la mano que tiene vacía.

Pero no me dejaré tan fácil y lanzó un puño a su cara acertando esta vez, entonces entra en acción todo ese entrenamiento que alguna vez tuve.

El rencor de los recuerdos, de todo lo que me hizo pasar hace fluir la adrenalina y aprovechando el momento, lanzo otro golpe pero al estomago seguido de un rodillazo certeros ambos.

Pete se encoje un poco del dolor y pierde casi por completo el agarre en su arma.

Entonces la tomo y me alejo de él, apuntando firmemente a su cara. Puedo sentir como mis reflejos se afinan de nuevo, como mi cuerpo entra en modo militar casi de forma automática, puedo sentirme de nuevo en control.

Y se que no es solo el arma en mis manos, sino el saber que ya no debo soportarlo más, que no volverá a hacerme daño ni a mi ni a Kevin.

Pete me mira con miedo por un segundo, pero luego sonríe con maldad.

- ¿¿Vas a matar al padre de tu hijo?? – me grita con furia tratando de amedrentarme. Pero ya no funciona.

- No te acerques Pete, te lo advierto – le digo calmadamente, mientras noto de reojo como Jack empieza a levantarse del suelo. Y entonces escucho una sirena de policía.

Mi alma respira tranquila por un segundo al pensar que han llegado refuerzos y tenemos de nuevo una oportunidad de que esto no se convierta en una calamidad.

Pete se lanza contra mi pensando tal vez, que aún sigue controlándome con sus palabras.

Escucho un disparo, pero no recuerdo haber apretado el gatillo, y entonces Pete me empuja y ambos caemos al piso forcejeando. Escucho gritos a mí alrededor pero estoy demasiado ocupada como para distinguir de quien se trata. Sin embargo se que Jack forma parte de aquellos desesperados sonidos.

Pete trata de tomar el arma y no logro evitarlo. Se separa de mí un poco y se apoya en una pierna. Entonces veo que me apunta el arma a la cabeza y se que he perdido mi oportunidad. El sonido de un disparo retumba de nuevo en mis oídos.

Cierro los ojos por un segundo y siento que Pete se tambalea sobre mi y cae hacia un lado.

Un oficial de policía se me acerca por un lado con su arma aún apuntándole a Pete. Jack se aproxima por el otro lado muy despacio, mientras yo sigo semisentada en el suelo.

Completamente en shock veo a Pete de costado, inmóvil a mi lado, y veo como un gran charco de sangre empieza a formarse bajo él. Puedo ver el orificio en su cabeza.

El oficial lo mira para asegurarse que no sea una amenaza y entonces baja su arma.

- ¿Está bien señora? – me pregunta, y yo apenas puedo asentir con la cabeza antes de que Jack esté a mi lado, arrodillado en el suelo, sus manos en mis mejillas dirigen mi vista hacia él.

- Sam! – lo escucho pero no se porque no puedo responderle – Sam estás bien? Mírame Sam – me dice con desesperación en su voz.

Enfoco mi mirada en él. – Estoy bien – le digo en un susurro. Entonces Jack me toma de las manos y me ayuda a levantarme despacio.

- Kevin – digo a Jack mientras busco a mi hijo con la mirada de un lado a otro. - ¿Dónde está Kevin? – le pregunto de nuevo.

- Daniel lo tiene Sam, están dentro de la casa, ven conmigo - me abraza con mucho cuidado y me guía. Yo estoy física y mental mente agotada así que me dejo llevar por él. Por la seguridad de sus brazos.

Varios oficiales de policía se encargan de la situación al instante. Acordonan el jardín de la casa y uno de ellos entra con nosotros a la casa.

Jack me ayuda a sentarme en el sofá al lado de Daniel y tomó a mi hijo en brazos rápidamente.

- Mami – me dice Kevin sonriendo al tiempo que me abraza y yo lo aprieto con fuerza contra mí. Se que estoy en shock porque empiezo a temblar sin control. Miro a Jack a mi lado, tiene su brazo en mi hombro pero me deja un poco de espacio.

- Jack, estoy entrando en shock…- le digo con voz insegura. Son los efectos posteriores a la explosión de adrenalina, lo se porque ya lo había vivido aunque en situaciones completamente diferentes.

- Estoy acá Sam, ya pasó todo – me dice reconfortándome, me toma delicadamente en sus brazos, Kevin dentro de los míos y me consuela. Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Se que no he llorado aún, después de todo creí amar a ese hombre, el padre de mi hijo, es solo que en este momento no puedo asimilar lo que ha sucedido.

**Capitulo 12 (Epilogo)**

Creí que esta semana no terminaría nunca.

Hace ya seis días que sucedió el encuentro con Pete. Seis oscuros y pesados días para todos nosotros.

Sus dos hermanos trataron de involucrarme en su muerte e incluso quisieron instaurar una demanda contra el Departamento de Policía de Colorado Springs.

La policía podía corroborar que se había hecho un disparo de advertencia al aire, y sin embargo Pete estaba por completo fuera de sus cabales.

Las evidencias y testimonios iniciales hicieron que se retractaran y se disculparan, aún después de haberme tratado como a la más terrible asesina.

Asistir a su funeral fue algo extraño por completo, en especial porque aunque no lo quería ya a mi lado, nunca desee ni por un segundo que muriera. Entonces estaba yo ahí, siendo el centro de atención de todos sus amigos y conocidos, la mayoría que yo apenas identificaba, y yo debía ser la dolorida viuda, recibir los sentimientos de pesar de la gente… las miradas compasivas. Al fin de cuentas era el padre de mi hijo y oficialmente mi esposo aún, eso se esperaba de mí.

Jack y Daniel estuvieron siempre apoyándome aunque de lejos, y creo que eso fue lo único que logró hacerme pasar entera por ese momento.

Mi padre aún no ha sido contactado y nada se puede hacer al respecto. Siento que cuando regresé se llevará una gran decepción de nuevo con mis elecciones de vida. Al menos tomé la decisión correcta una vez y regrese a casa a tiempo.

Mark vino por un momento el día del funeral, con su usual actitud de buscapleitos frente a Jack y Daniel en un principio, hasta que se enteró de los detalles de todo. Saludó a la familia de Pete y luego me dijo lo mucho que lamentaba haber sido él quien me insistiera en salir con Pete en primer lugar.

Después de un largo abrazo, le hice comprender que las situaciones de la vida no pueden calcularse y que ya no tenía sentido sentirse culpable por algo que él no podía saber.

Todo eso fue hacer cuatro días.

Después del funeral pensé que las cosas mejoraban, pero entonces empezaron los asuntos legales, seguros, cuentas, posesiones, y todo lo que uno menos desea atender en un momento así. Por suerte Daniel y un abogado amigo de él se encargaron de todo.

Le dejaré muchas de las cosas de él, incluyendo el auto, a su hermano menor. No tengo energías para seguir discutiendo con la familia de Pete.

Aún debo volver a nuestra casa… la casa en Washington que he decidido poner en venta. No podría volver a vivir allá, eso ya lo he decidido.

Después de aquel día, decidimos que era mejor que Kevin y yo buscáramos otro lado donde quedarnos, así que buscamos un pequeño y cómodo hotel muy cerca de la casa de Jack y ahí hemos estado viviendo mi hijo y yo… y Daniel y Jack a decir verdad pasan ahí casi todo el tiempo.

Si me voy a quedar, se que tengo que buscar un lugar más estable y empezar a organizar mi vida de nuevo. Tomar el control otra vez y volver a la normalidad.

Por un minuto dejo de pensar en lo que se me viene encima y simplemente disfruto del paisaje, el cual incluye a Kevin jugando en el cajón de arena con Daniel.

- Creo que Daniel le enseña técnicas de excavación arqueológica con su palita y su balde de juguete… - me dice Jack sentándose a mi lado mientras me entrega un cono de helado de chocolate idéntico al que él tiene.

- Gracias – digo con una sonrisa inevitable después de lo que ha dicho.

- Sabes – me dice mientras trata de que no se derrita su helado – Kevin necesita una mejor influencia, demasiado tiempo con Daniel no puede ser bueno para la imagen del chico – comenta bromeando mientras sigue lamiendo su helado como si fuera un niño pequeño. Yo no puedo dejar de sonreír.

- Quiero pedirte un favor – le digo después de que le doy un gran mordisco a mi cono.

- Lo que sea Sam, tan solo pídelo – me responde Jack.

- Necesito buscar donde vivir, una casa de verdad para Kevin – le digo mientras sigo comiendo.

Jack me mira por un momento muy seriamente.

- Vengan a vivir conmigo Sam – me dice en un susurro.

- No creo que sea buena idea – le respondo – pero si me gustaría que fuera cerca de tu casa Jack – veo la desilusión en sus ojos.

- Sam… - toma mi mano entre la suya y acaricia mis dedos.

- No puedo prometerte nada aún Jack, dame tiempo – le digo - ¿De acuerdo? -

- Sabes que te amo – me dice con total adoración en su mirada.

- Y yo a ti Jack – le respondo acercándome a besarlo ligeramente en los labios.

Jack me sonríe y su helado se empieza a derretirse, llamándole la atención.

Vuelvo a girar mi mirada hacia Kevin y su tío Daniel en la caja de arena.

Esta vez aprovecharé la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores. No volveré a abandonar a mi familia, porque mi hijo los merece a su lado. Porque yo los necesito a mi lado.

**F I N**


End file.
